Thirty Days
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: ONESHOT Mari menghitung mundur menuju kematian, dimulai dari angka tiga puluh. SasuNaru. Chara Death. AU.


Dedaunan hijau mulai berubah coklat dan rontok dari rantingnya. Pohon sakura yang dua musim lalu merajai Jepang kini mengalah pada revolusi bumi. Rerumputan menguning layu karena pengaruh suhu yang semakin dekat dengan beku. Hari itu, bagi kebanyakan orang, adalah hari di akhir musim gugur biasa. Namun tidak bagi seorang Namikaze Naruto. Setelah sekian bulan ia lalui dengan mesin-mesin penyokong hidup, sore itu dokter pribadinya memasuki kamar rawatnya.

Dan berkata kalau hidupnya hanya bersisa tiga puluh hari.

.

Hari pertama, yang Naruto lakukan adalah menangis dan meraung. Ia memberontak ketika seorang suster hendak memberikannya suntikan obat penenang. Piring berisi bubur dilemparnya. Gelas berisi susu hangat dipecahkannya. Bunga segar yang berada di vas bunga pun tak luput menjadi korban. Tak banyak yang bisa ayah dan ibunya lakukan selain diam di depan pintu dan menangis. Hari itu dihabiskan oleh Uchiha Sasuke untuk memeluk kekasihnya erat-erat.

.

Hari keempat, Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar kekasihnya dengan sebelah tangan membawa sup sarang burung hangat dan dua mangkuk di atas nampan. Sambutan yang ia dapat cukup baik, mengingat Naruto sudah tenang dan mempersilahkannya masuk. Pemuda pirang itu diminta oleh Sasuke untuk memegang satu buah mangkuk. Naruto langsung menangis ketika melihat sebuah cincin emas putih tergeletak di dasar benda itu. Tangis itu menjadi ketika Sasuke berlutut di hadapannya dan bertanya apakah Naruto bersedia menjadi miliknya.

.

Hari kesembilan, Naruto memeluk pinggang Sasuke yang sedang mengayuh sepeda untuk berkeliling di sekitar rumah sakit. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengajak Naruto duduk di tepi sungai dan melihat beberapa orang sedang memancing. Mereka memakan dua tangkup sandwich yang sudah disiapkan dari rumah sakit dan tertawa bersama. Sasuke memakaikan syalnya ke leher Naruto ketika hari beranjak sore dan membawanya kembali ke rumah sakit.

.

Hari ketiga belas, salju pertama turun. Naruto hanya bisa memandang butiran putih itu dari balik jendela. Sebelah tangannya kini sudah tak bisa digerakkan. Pemuda itu meniupi kaca jendela dan menghasilkan embun di sana, lalu menuliskan namanya sendiri dengan tangan kirinya. Ketika pintu diketuk, Naruto menoleh dan menemukan Sasuke berdiri dengan rambut dikotori serpihan salju. Pemuda jangkung itu mendekat, menggambar bentuk panah di atas kaca lalu menuliskan namanya sendiri di sebelah nama Naruto.

.

Hari kedelapan belas, Naruto mendapatkan kejang pertama semenjak ia divonis mati. Dua miligram ativan disuntikkan ke dalam tubuhnya. Alat bantu pernafasan dipasang di hidungnya. Ketika tubuh mungil itu terlonjak beberapa kali, Sasuke sama sekali tidak beranjak dari kamar rawat itu. Setelah Naruto melewati masa kritisnya, barulah Sasuke keluar dari ruangan kecil itu dan berlutut di kapel rumah sakit. Kalau boleh jujur, ini pertama kalinya ia menghadap Tuhan setelah belasan tahun ia absen ke gereja.

.

Hari kedua puluh dua, Naruto sudah tidak bisa meninggalkan ranjangnya. Pagi hari ia habiskan dengan menatap salju yang turun deras dari balik jendela. Sasuke mengunjunginya sore hari ketika salju sudah menumpuk. Ia membawa _cool box_ kecil dan membukanya sambil duduk di ranjang kekasihnya. Naruto mencium bibir Sasuke setelah melihat sebuah boneka salju mini di dalam kotak tersebut. Ketika bibir mereka terpisah, Sasuke merasakan asin di dalam bibirnya. Dan melihat darah segar mengalir dari bibir Naruto.

.

Hari kedua puluh tujuh, Sasuke tak sanggup beranjak dari sisi Naruto. Tubuh kekasihnya kini bagai tulang berbalut kulit. Matanya yang biasa ceria kini cekung tanpa harapan. Pipinya yang dulu merona kini membelesak ke dalam. Naruto berkata kalau ia takut dan meminta Sasuke untuk menggenggam tangannya. Ketika itu sang kekasih terkesiap ngeri karena sedari tadi tak sekalipun ia melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Naruto. Dan Sasuke sadar kalau ia akan segera kehilangan pendamping hidupnya.

.

Hari kedua puluh sembilan, badai salju menghebat dan Naruto tak berhenti bernyanyi. Suara tenor yang terdengar lirih mengisi keheningan ruangannya yang semakin dingin. Seorang pendeta baru saja keluar dari kamar rawat setelah memberikannya sakramen pengampunan dosa. Sasuke berusaha keras untuk menahan tangisnya dan tetap bertahan di samping Naruto selama yang ia bisa. Namun ia gagal menahan air mata ketika melihat cincin emas putih yang dulu pas di jari manis Naruto, kini terlihat begitu longgar.

.

Hari ketiga puluh, badai sudah mereda walau salju tetap turun. Kali ini, Sasuke tidak lagi berada di rumah sakit untuk menjenguk kekasihnya. Tidak pula menyiapkan berbagai kejutan untuk menyemangati pemuda Korea itu. Karena dalam satu hari, seluruh penderitaan Park Naruto dihapuskan oleh Tuhan. Pendamping abadinya sudah merasakan kehangatan dalam dekapan Kristus. Dan Sasuke berdiri di sini, di hadapan salib besar dan nisan bertuliskan nama yang selalu dirindukannya. Sendirian.

.

**Namikaze**** Naruto**

**10 Oktober**** 1993 – 1 November 2009**

.

[End]

P.S. Aslinya, fancit ini dibuat dengan nama Park Joong Bum (ukenya) dan Raven d'Isley (semenya) dan dibuat dalam rangka 'tugas' di salah satu forum Role Play. Ini drabble jadi akibat abis nonton satu iklan asuransi buatan Thailand. Ya dengan edit sana-sini tentunya. Sayang kalo ga dishare TT^TT

Makasih udah baca :3


End file.
